Plante medicinale:Diacritice
Orice vorbitor de limba română este de acord că limba română se scrie cu semne diacritice. Sfaturi tehnice Subsecţiunile de mai jos oferă câteva sfaturi privind instalarea tastaturii româneşti în funcţie de sistemul de operare al calculatorului pe care îl folosiţi. Windows Sistemul de operare Windows permite setarea din software a tastaturii româneşti. Acest mod de lucru este practicat de cei mai mulţi utilizatori de calculator care scriu în limba română. Vedeţi şi WP:DVN. Windows Vista Activarea driverului de tastatură în limba română se face de la Start → Control Panel → Clock, language and region → Change Keyboard or other input methods. Puteţi urmări procesul în acest film. ATENŢIE! Windows Vista permite scrierea cu diacriticele corecte, ceea ce poate cauza anumite probleme pe Wikipedia. Dacă folosiţi Vista, vă rugăm să vă activaţi gadgetul Auto-diacritice sau să descărcaţi şi să folosiţi maparea de tastatură cu sedilă de la secarica.ro. Windows 95/98/2000/XP În primul rând, dacă în locul diacriticelor cu virgulă vedeţi pătrăţele (test: Ș) ar trebui să vă instalaţi actualizarea de fonturi corespunzătoare extinderii Uniunii Europene. Pentru sistemele de operare Windows 95, 98, 2000, XP şi 2003 Server driverul de tastatură românească este inclus în sistemul de operare şi trebuie doar activat. Pentru aceasta mergeţi la Start → Panoul de control → Opţiuni regionale şi de limbă (Start → Control Panel → Regional and language options). Puteţi urmări procesul în acest film. . thumb|Setarea MS Windows pentru limbile română şi engleză. Varianta US International permite scrierea tuturor diacriticelor pentru limbile gremană, franceză, spaniolă etc. Dacă nu vă este la îndemână configuraţia implicită a tastaturii puteţi încerca următoarele variante: *Secarica.ro: tastatură conformă standardului în vigoare SR 13992:2004 cu opţiuni pentru: **utilizatorii care folosesc diacriticele doar ocazional (programatori etc.) sau permanent **configuraţia tastaturii conform standardului (cu Z, Y şi simboluri la locul lor) sau în stil Windows **alegerea între Ş şi Ţ cu sedile sau virgule (v. explicaţii mai jos) *Moongate.ro Puteţi folosi utilitarul AutoHotkey care permite definirea de shortcut-uri şi macro-uri. De exemplu, cu secvenţa următoare: : !^i:: î !^+i:: Î : !^t:: PutUni("c5a3") !^+t:: PutUni("c5a2") se definesc două shortcut-uri, astfel prin apăsarea combinaţiei de taste CTRL + ALT + i, se obţine caracterul " î ", iar prin combinaţia CTRL + ALT + SHIFT + i, se obţine caracterul " Î ". Prin CTRL + ALT + t, se obţine caracterul " ţ ", iar prin combinaţia CTRL + ALT + SHIFT + t, se obţine caracterul " Ţ ". Subrutina "PutUni" se găseşte aici: PutUni Linux Distribuţiile moderne de Linux sunt bazate pe Unicode (ISO 10646) şi folosesc codarea UTF-8 care are avantajul de a coincide cu standardul ASCII pentru caracterele limbii engleze, reprezentarea acestora făcându-se pe un singur octet. Caracterele specific româneşti sunt codate în UTF-8 pe doi octeţi. Marea majoritatea aplicaţiilor X, mai ales cele din GNOME şi KDE funcţionează perfect cu UTF-8. Şi consola (text) suportă UTF-8, însă fonturile lasă de dorit (de exemplu caracterele cu virgulă dedesubt lipsesc în fontul standard). Dacă utilizaţi un sistem de operare Linux mai vechi puteţi folosi: *driver-ul proiectului Diacritice, disponibil la adresa http://diacritice.sourceforge.net/; pe distribuţiile moderne de Linux, acest driver ar trebui să fie inclus implicit în sistem *driver-ul disponibil la http://bucovina.chem.tue.nl/tastatura/index.htm Mac OS X Sistemul de operare Mac OS X permite introducerea diacriticelor astfel: * alegeţi System Preferences... (Preferinţe de sistem) din meniul cu Logo-ul Apple din partea stângă sus a ecranului. * alegeţi International (Internaţional) şi apoi tab-ul Input Menu (Meniu introducere caractere). * Bifaţi Character Palette (Paleta de caractere), Keyboard Viewer (Vizualizator tastatură) şi în josul listei Romanian Keyboard Unicode (Tastatură românească tip Unicode). * Opţional, alegeţi combinaţiile de taste care permit imediata alegere a tastaturii Input menu shortcuts. Atenţie, combinaţiile predefinite Mac OS X (>= 10.4.0) sunt aceleaşi ca pentru Spotlight. * Bifaţi Show input menu in menu bar (Afişează meniul de introducere în bara meniu). * Închideţi fereastra System Preferences; în acest moment, bara meniu din partea de sus a ecranului va arăta steagul românesc lângă ceas. Tastaturi specifice pentru alte limbi pot fi adăugate la acelaşi meniu printr-o procedură similară. Pentru a vedea care sunt tastele care operează diacriticele, alegeţi Show Keyboard Viewer din meniul cu steagul românesc. Atenţie: maparea predefinită Apple pentru tastatura romănească nu include ş sau Ş. Pentru a introduce aceste caractere: * alegeţi Show Character Palette din acelaşi meniu; * sub tab-ul by Category (după categorie), alegeţi European Scripts, Latin * în lista care apare în dreapta, căutaţi ş (LATIN SMALL LETTER S WITH CEDILLA) şi Ş (LATIN CAPITAL LETTER S WITH CEDILLA). Adăugaţi ambele caractere la lista de favorite (Favorites) apăsând pe roata dinţată din partea stângă jos a ferestrei şi alegând Add to favorites (Adaugă la lista de favorite). Puteţi oricând introduce un caracter (din lista de favorite) printr-un dublu-click pe caracterul respectiv.